Phoebe's Nightmare!
by Lennie-Boo-Lentil
Summary: Think You've seen it all, well it's 4 years after charmed stopped viewing on T.V. and all thier lives have moved on.
1. 4 Years Later

**Charmed!**

**Phoebe's nightmare!**

**By Penny-Marie Swallow**

It's just a story I have been working on recently, you've gotta love charmed! They rock. I was worried at first, that it'd sound too erm… dull but my friends seem to like it, hope you do to!? Feel free to review, I don't bite and reply to everyone that does leave a review. Criticism leads to a better writer.

**Chapter 1.**

Piper stormed through the front door of The Halliwell Manor, shouting loudly, "Phoebe, Paige! Get yours arses in here now!" She said chucking her keys and bag onto the round, marble table.

Paige orbed in behind Piper, in her pink pajamas and fluffy white slippers, she tightened her pigtails and hopped onto Piper's back, "What's up Pipes?" She said into Piper's ear. Piper screamed.

"What the hell you doing?" Piper shouted, "I've got my hands full with all of this..." She waved her arms around the room, pointing to various objects "It's a never ending list of things to do in my life! I've got to do..." She paused for a breath and carried on "The washing up, cooking, the children, cleaning, the club..."

"Sorry." Paige mumbled as she jumped off her sisters back and walked over to Wyatt, "Hello Handsome! Wanna go play? Give stressy, wessy mummy a break?" Paige said in a childish manner picking up her nephew.

Piper sighed sadly, "I just wish Leo was here to see them growing up." She said kneeling down to pick up some toys.

"Oh Piper, don't be sad. He will be..." Paige exclaimed, "Soon." Paige moved swiftly across the room with Wyatt in her arms, "I'm gunna take Wyatt with me, to pick up the twins, ok?"

Piper kissed Wyatt and nodded, walking off towards the kitchen, her arms already full of toys and washing up, she felt terrible. Her life had turned out completely wrong. Since, the demons had gone into hiding, all she had was the normal life she had wished for. Yet, some how, she was wishing that demons would re enter her life and make it how she had known and loved it for 8 years of her life. Sighing once more to herself, she carried on with her daily chores.

Meanwhile, Phoebe walked confidently through The Bay Mirror, smiling happily to herself. Living with the love of her life, in her own home with 2 beautiful girls, she couldn't wish for better, "Hey." Phoebe said happily to her colleagues. Entering her office, she saw Elise, on a rampage, as usual. She laughed to herself, slipping into her office, it was full of letters everywhere, piled high above her own desk. She grinned, "God I love this job."

"Well you better Phoebe." Someone said from behind her.

Phoebe spun around, immediately on her guard. However, spinning around rather too quickly, she felt herself starting to fall only to be caught by someone, "Woah, Steady on there alligator." The same voice said loudly. Phoebe gazed up at her savior and her mouth fell open.

"Lesley?" She gasped.

"Yeah, you seem surprised Phoebe?" He replied.

"Of course I'm surprised. I haven't seen you in 4 years! Wow! Oh my gosh… How have you been?" She said in a rush.

"Well, 4 years is a long time, sorry about that." He said smugly.

"It's ok." She smiled, "You gunna let me go now?" She said regaining her footing.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He mumbled slightly, "I've actually landed myself a column now, I'm no longer a ghost writer." He grinned.

"So you've come to tell me you're my new competitor?" Her smile faltered slightly.

"Of course not Phoebe, I'd never run against you, thought at least you would know that? I'm actually here to tell you that I'll be working with yo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Phoebe butted in, "What? With me?"

"Don't sound so disgusted Pheebs." He said hurt evident in his voice and eyes.

"Sorry, I… I just, I just didn't think I'd find someone so soon to work with my column, I was hoping in a way I wouldn't, for a while, anyway." She shook her head and regained composure, "As long as you don't mind me bossing you around, I think we'll be just fine."

"I love being bossed around by you, you know that as well, Pheebs." He laughed and moved around the office, "Will my desk be beside yours now?"

"Um… sure yeah. We can share, there's enough room, I guess." She mumbled, "I've got to go rush this copy to Elise, make yourself at home." Phoebe said backing out the room hastily.

Lesley moved around to her chair and sat down nonplussed. She was always unpredictable, that's what he loved about her. Sighing softly, he looked over her desk, a mess like always. His eyes gazed momentarily at the 4 clusters of photo frames. Blinking. He looked closer. The first photo frame held Piper, Leo and her three children, the second, Paige, Henry and her three children. He moved some papers and peered at the third, it was of 2 girls, a lot similar to Phoebe and the fourth, he picked it up carefully not to knock anything and just stared at it, his mouth ajar.

Several minutes later, Phoebe walked into her office, hoping she could sit down and have a good chat to Lesley, "Lesley, I thought we could-" She stopped and looked around, "Lesley?" She said curious, walking around her desk, "Oh, My Photo Frame." She sighed despairingly. Picking it up, she turned it over, and smiled on seeing herself and her wonderful husband Coop, "I wonder how you fell… Oh know… Lesley!" She dropped the photo onto her chair and ran out her office, shouting after Lesley.

"Lesley! Lesley!" She shouted, "Slow down will ya'. I can't run in these damn heels!" Lesley continued to storm down the street, with Phoebe in tow. "Lesley… Please… Just stop!" She shouted again.

He refused to turn around, telling himself, that there was no point. As he ran across the busy street, he presumed Phoebe had stopped following him. Moments later, a loud screech pierced through his ears, mixed with a high-pitched scream. Turning around, he just saw Phoebe's body fall from the air, with a loud thud. He rushed forward, "PHOEBE!"

"Lesley… Call my…" She mumbled before everything fell into a black hole, and darkness fell upon her.


	2. Things Are Happening Again Part 1

**Chapter two!**

**I know, i did say that this chapter would be out a while ago but, I've had writers block and we all know how annoying that is, so i toyed with a few ideas... **_hope you like it! Gimme reviews, please, :D and... Feel free to help, tips are useful & criticism makes you a better writer, don't be afraid._

        Beep, Beep, Beep went the hospital machines. Leslie sat beside Phoebe's bed in anguish, hoping and praying that she will be OK.

"It's all my fault…" He spoke to himself, thinking he was alone.

"Phoebe! Where is my sister? Phoebe Halliwell!" A voice outside shouted. Leslie acknowledged the voice but did not attempt to move.

"It's all my fault…" He repeated once more as sounding footsteps hastily approached him. He finally looked up into Piper's face and repeated once more, "It's all my fault…"

Piper burst out crying, "Oh my gawd! Phoebe… honey? Wake up, come on honey, its Piper, your sister, hmm? You remember me don't you? Pheebs, oh god!" Piper dropped to her knee's taking her sister's hand and caressed it, "Wake up!"

"It's all my fault…" He repeated again, staring out towards the windows, "She was follow-"

"Shut up Leslie! AND GET SOME DAMN HELP! I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH MY SISTER!" Piper shouted, "MOVE! NOW, GO!" Her temper flared beneath breaking point and she breathed deeply, "Get a doctor." She hissed softer in voice.

Leslie stood up and with hunched up shoulders sulked, upset that he couldn't, no! Wouldn't do anything better to help Phoebe or her family. So, he stopped at the nurse's station waiting, hoping, and praying even that Phoebe would be OK, only if he had turned around…

            Children's laughter ran high in the air. Paige pushed her nephews in the buggy towards San Francisco Golden Nursery Care Center and stopped. She smiled warmly and knelt down at the side of the buggy. Within seconds, she felt the warm embrace of 2 beautiful girls, "Hello my darlings. Mommy's got to pick up your cousins today, Auntie Phoebe had an accident."

"Is Auntie Phoebe OK?" The youngest daughter of her two daughters, bottom lip began to tremble, as Phoebe was her favorite.

"Oh Sweetie don't cry!" Paige pleaded.

"Mommy, Lucinda is just being a dope." The eldest retorted attempting to annoy her sister, she succeed in doing this too.

"Mommy!" Lucinda with her ghostly white face, and big green eyes looked something like a child model, out of place in this world. Paige didn't smile, she sighed and ignored her daughter,

"Oh look girls, here comes Auntie Phoebe's children!" She waved to the kids as they ran over to her.

            The doctor walked slowly down the corridor, making his rounds. Intensive care was a busy and hectic place but at the time in amongst all this, it was quite. He smiled and nodded to other members of staff. Stopping in front of a fellow doctor, "Ah, Doctor Yemar…"

"Hello Doctor Flastpine." She regarded him slowly, "How can I help you today?"

"We've got a new patient. A special patient… A Mrs.…" He paused and looked around, "Mrs. Halliwell."

A startling gasp rang high, bouncing off the hospital walls, "Which one?" She said eagerly, pushing Doctor Yemar to the side, trying not to be seen, "Piper? Paige?"

"Neither, it's the middle sister, Phoebe. A car hit her at full speed. She's got multiple injuries, possible bleed on the brain. Several broken bones…"

"And where are her family?"

"Piper's in there now, the rest our on their way." He said grimly.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath and punched what appeared to be thin air, "Now what are we gunna do?"

He shook his head, "No idea. Maybe you can distract the Halliwell's while I shimmer in and grab Phoebe?"

Now it was Dr. Yemar's turn to shake her head, "Someone's always with her. I couldn't distract them all… One is always by her side…"

His body began to shake furiously, "I'll be back." He muttered and shimmered off. She clicked her tongue between her teeth, pursed her lips and walked into Phoebe's room.

            Paige pushed the buggy into her house and called for help, "Henry, come down and help hunny!" Making her way into the house with the buggy, shopping, visiting her sister in hospital and lumbered with 7 children was tough work alone, she heaved a sigh of relief, happy to be home.

"Henry!" She dropped the shopping and orbed Wyatt and Chris into the playpen, "Girls, go play in the playroom with your cousins, now." She ordered and watched them slip into the room noisily. Walking slowly up the stairs, her vibes were telling her to move faster, something wasn't right. She opened the bathroom door, empty. Moving on… She opened the girl's bedroom door, nothing. Stopping at her bedroom, she stood up to her fullest height and opened to door quickly, "Henre-" She stopped short, "Oh my god! What happened?" She said in a rush, kneeling to her husband's side.

"Damn kid… Parole… Didn't turn up… went after him, he didn't mean to, I was wrong… misunderstood… I'm fine, honest..." He wheezed, blood soaking his once clean, white t-shirt.

She laughed dryly, "Don't be silly, Henry you're not fine!" She looked around, "This isn't going to hurt much, I promise." She kissed his lips softly and yanked out the knife at the same time. He screamed out in pain, she continued to keep her lips over his, mumbling, "Be silent, the kids…" And while she comforted him with a slow, tender kiss, she healed his bleeding wound.

"Thank you." He mumbled pink cheeked. She smiled,

"I love you." She spoke wistfully, "Oh and we've got 7 kids in the playroom." She laughed coolly and helped Henry up.

"Why?" He asked concerned and so, she told him the horrific story of Phoebe and Leslie and Phoebe's injuries.

            Sitting in the kitchen, the children ate happily in the dinning room, "So you're telling me… Phoebe chased Leslie, he ignored her, she got hit by a car, at 95 mph, correct me if I'm right? And-"

"105 mph. It was traveling at 105 mph." She interrupted, correcting him.

"Okay, 105 mph, knocked her down and she's now in Hospital, suffering a major bleed to the brain, 5 broken bones, multiple wounds and in a coma…" he stopped, "Why the hell are you here?"

Paige looked at the kids, "Someone's got to look after them Henry. It's my turn, remember?" He nodded.

"Yeah…" He said quietly, "Do you know if she's going to live?" He asked dread and concern high in his voice.

"Doctor. Flastpine said she only has…" She paused, "Oh god… How could I be so stupid, why am I here?"

"Only has what… Paige?" He placed his arm around her, instantly she shrugged him off.

"How could I? I should be with her…" She ignored him but in the mist of her mumbling, she echoed what Henry had dreaded, "I should of called Coop to look after the kids, or you… I'm sitting here… while she is in a coma… which she won't… no… probably won't come out of…" She held back a sob, "she's a vegetable!" She stopped instantly staring out into the distance.

A deathly silence swooped around them immediately. 

The children sat eating, talking and giggling, oblivious to the silence surrounding Paige and Henry.


End file.
